


Board to Despairs Chat Room

by SmolArtsyBean



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Iyashi is more of a class rep then Nise, Multi, Nise wants nothing to do with this, Texting, but she has responsibilities, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolArtsyBean/pseuds/SmolArtsyBean
Summary: So in a boarding school, it'd be normal that there's chat rooms for classes, right?





	Board to Despairs Chat Room

Aki created the chat room  
Aki renamed the chat room: Class 101b  
Aki added 15 people to Class 101b  
Aki renamed himself to AkiNator  
AkiNator: Hello fellow classmates!  
Nise: Oh fuck  
AkiNator: Nise-chan, language.  
Iyashi: Oh no she's giggling  
Iyashi: That's t- terrifying oh no  
AkiNator: Well she's not typing so-  
AkiNator renamed Nise to Pumpkin  
Pumpkin:Oh, cazzo>:D  
Pumpkin: aKI ZETSUBO ENOSHIMA WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NAME  
Pumpkin: IYASHI HELP ME PLEASE   
Iyashi: *sighs*  
Iyashi: Omw  
AkiNator: Where's everyone else?   
Pumpkin: In class and not on their phones  
AkiNator: :( dang, you're never on your phones when I'm on a family trip  
AkiNator: Wait you say that like you're not in class??  
Pumpkin:  
Pumpkin: Oh good Iyashi is here  
AkiNator: NISE-CHAN!!  
Kinzoku: Oh my god dude chill. Nise is just sick so she's in her dorm.   
AkiNator: D:  
Kinzoku: She's overworking herself like lmao she says she doesn't want to be class rep but shesdjifohjjnak  
AkiNator: Kinzo??  
Hasami: O- Oh no  
AkiNator: What happened? Sami??  
Hasami: N- Nise stormed in  
Hasami: She's in a nightgown and cu- currently yelling at Fujisaki  
Hasami: Annnd now she's having a coughing fit  
AkiNator renamed Hasami to Small Bean  
AkiNator renamed Kinzoku to Robots are my life  
AkiNator: RIP Kinzo then.  
Iyashi: A- Aki-San, show some respect.  
AkiNator: Sorry Iyashi-San!  
Pumpkin: Okay I'm back.  
Pumpkin: Aki when you come back I'm going to smack you  
AkiNator: OWO;;  
Hashiru: Oh wow  
Iyashi: Is she??  
AkiNator: What?  
Hashiru: She's going soft on you  
AkiNator: She just threatened to smack me how is that being soft?!  
Hashiru: Because she usually beats us up  
Hashiru: She proabASOJIJDHDJNKJBHVJDYGUI  
AkiNator: Is this Nise again?  
Pumpkin: OKAY THE NEXT PERSON TO SAY I LIKE HIM I WILL SHOVE A CHAIR UP YOUR ASS  
Kogeki: You're face is so red  
Pumpkin: I have a fucking fever mate what do you expect  
Kogeki: Go back to bed  
AkiNator: You guys are right in front of eachother why are you texting??  
Kogeki: Because she wasted her voice screaming at Fujisaki  
Kogeki: And now Iyashi is carrying her back to her dorm  
Pumpkin: >:(  
AkiNator: I'll bring you my cat when I get back  
Pumpkin:  
Pumpkin: okay  
Kogeki: Whipped  
Iyashi: DARN  
AkiNator: IYASHI-SAN SAID A BAD WORD WHAT HAPPENED  
Iyashi: I DTOPPED NISE AND SHE'S RUNNING BACK TO THE CLASSRIIM  
AkiNator: Oh dear  
Kogeki: Stop trying to summon her  
Kogeki: She's arrived  
Uma: OKAY, WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP PROVOKING HER, SHE NEEDS REST  
Uma renamed himself to Ishimaru  
AkiNator: BORRRINNG NAME  
Kuro: Okay so reading back in this chat makes one thing clear  
Kuro renamed Kogeki to Bitch ass  
Kuro: That is all  
AkiNator: IS NO ONE GOING TO MENTION THAT NISE-CHAN IS TRYING TO FIGHT A HITMAN???  
Kuro: Nah  
Iyashi: I have bandages ready  
Hashiru: She'll be fine.  
Ishimaru: SHE'LL SURVIVE, KOGEKI WON'T HURT HER  
Robots are my life: She looks like a child, he won't do it.  
Robots are my life: Nevermind he knocked her out.  
AkiNator: SALKFKFFJEJOOJEFIBFK KABOCHA :((  
Bitch ass: All of you talk like I'm capable of murder  
Bitch ass:  
Bitch ass: w o w o k a y   
Kuro: Do you forget your talent?  
Bitch ass renamed himself to Koolgeki  
AkiNator: I  
AkiNator: I'm sobbing this is so beautiful  
AkiNator: I wish Nise-Chan could see :')  
Pumpkin renamed herself to Class Rep  
AkiNator: Nise? :D  
Class Rep: It's Iyashi  
Class Rep: She's sleeping. Finally.  
Class Rep: On a side note she has a note in her phone with various blackmails  
Class Rep: Then a whole folder called kitty which just consists of photos of Aki-San??  
AkiNator: SOBS  
AkiNator: :'))))  
Hogosuru: Okay seriously shut the fuck up some of us are trying to learn


End file.
